Forbidden Apple
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: "Kau milikku. Tubuh juga hatimu, Sasuke."/ Crack Pair/ NejiSasu/ DLDR/ Req by Ao Lawliet


"Kau milikku. Tubuh juga hatimu, Sasuke."

Forbidden Apple

A NejiSasu Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: MxM, ooc,

.

.

.

"Ssshhh … kau pintar Sasuke."

Tangan besar itu menarik kepala yang berada di selangkangannya. Kepala bersurai biru kehitaman dengan mulut yang tengah mengulum dan memanjakan kejantanan besar miliknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sesekali menghentak kepala bersurai biru kehitaman itu kearahnya tak memperdulikan kalau Sasuke di bawah sana sering kali tersedak karena ulahnya.

"Haaaahhh …." Neji mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat mencapai klimaknya. Berbisik pelan menahan suaranya. Kepalanya menunduk melihat Sasuke yang berlumuran sperma miliknya. Tangan pemuda tampak menghapus beberapa cairan putih yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Bersihkan," bisik Neji dingin pada Sasuke yang mengangguk patuh. Menjilati sekitar kejantanan Neji yang berlumur sperma. Menelan cairan itu hingga masuk ke lambungnya. Sejak hari itu Sasuke tak pernah membantah atau melawan Neji lagi. Cukup sudah tubuhnya remuk redam di dalam sebuah tong berisi es saat Sasuke menolak menelan cairan sperma miliknya.

Memainkan jari telunjuknya Neji meminta Sasuke meninggikan kepalanya hingga Neji bisa mencapainya. Lidah Neji bergerak membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang masih menempel di wajah Sasuke. Berakhir dengan ciuman panas diantara keduanya.

Lidah itu menari di dalam mulut Sasuke mengobok setiap apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Membelit dan menghisap lidah pemuda yang menjadi slave sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Slave brutal dan keras kepala yang akhirnya patuh di kakinya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya. Neji memerintah Sasuke untuk naik dan kembali duduk di kursi disebelahnya kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

Itu benar sedari tadi keduanya berada di ruang kelas. Sejak tadi penghuni kelas itu memang mendengar suara aneh dari kursi paling belakang sudut dimana Sasuke dan Neji duduk. Namun semuanya mengacuhkan karena tahu apa yang dilakuan tuan muda Hyuuga itu dengan slave barunya. Terbiasa sejak dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke masuk ke kelas ini. Pemandangan Sasuke mengoral atau pun melakukan blowjob dengan Neji adalah pemandangan biasa di sekolah milik keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Bahkan sensei yang sedang mengajar pun hanya menutup mata dengan semau ulah Neji. Yang penting nilai sang tuan muda selalu peringkat pertama keluarga dan sekolahnya akan membenarkan apapun kelakukan Neji asal tidak menghamili seorang gadis saja.

"Hisap."

Sasuke yang sedang menulis catatan milik tuan mudanya itu menolah dan mendapati Neji yang menyodorkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus selalu mengulang perintah yang sama padamu, Sasuke."

Mengangguk Sasuke menarik jari panjang itu mendekatinya. Mulai menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Lidah Sasuke bergerak sensual seakan menggoda tuannya. Mata gelap Sasuke melirik Neji yang memandangnya intens. Sungguh rasanya tubuhnya terhisap ke dalam lavender itu.

Memasukkan semua jari Neji ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke mengulum dan menghisab jari Neji memperlakukannya sama saat kejantanan milik sang tuan muda yang berada di mulutnya. Sasuke hampir saja tercekik saat Neji mendorong jarinya lebih dalam dan membuat Sasuke terbatuk. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke belakang sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing terlalu takut berurusan dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Buka celanamu, Sasuke," bisik Neji pelan di telinga Sasuke memuat wajah Sasuke memasang wajah taku dan terkejut. Jangan katakan kalau Neji akan melakukannya di kelas. Melirik jam di belakang mereka masih lima belas menit lagi jam pelajaran akan habis. Sasuke berencana membujuk Neji untuk sedikit menundanya.

Sasuke akan dengan senang hati melakukan semua perintah Neji, hanya saja tidak dengan orang lain yang juga ikut menikmati permaian mereka. M

Melalui tatapan matanya Sasuke memohon pada Neji. Mulutnya masih tak bisa bersuara saat jari Neji masih berada di sana bahkan dengan jumlah yang bertambah.

"Tak ada penolakan Sasuke. Atau kau ingi mereka semua ikut bermain bersama kita?" ujar Neji menyeringai pada bonekanya yang pasti akan mematuhi segala peraturannya.

Mengangguk, Sasuke menunduk melepaskan ikat pingganggnya. Membiarkan celana panjanganya turun dan terjatuh ke lantai. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar malu dengan keadaanya sekarang beruntung meja mereka tinggi sehingga tak seorang pun bisa melihatnya bahkan tidak dengan teman di sebelah karena tertutup tubuh Neji.

Udara dingin yang menyapa bagian bawahnya terasa sedikit menusuk saat Sasuke melepaskan pertahanan terkahir tubuhnya membuat tubuh bagian bawah itu polos.

Mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Sasuke, Neji mendorong Sasuke hingga menghadap tembok dan memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang milik Sasuke. Walau sering kali berbuat kejam setidaknya hari ini Neji masih berbaik hati melakukan pelonggaran pada lubang sempit milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan setiap gerakan jari Neji lubangnya. Kasar dan cepat membuat lubangnya terasa sakit. Padahal bekas semalam saja masih terasa ngilu dan belum menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Masih tiga belas menit lagi, Sasuke melirik jam dinding berharap Neji belum berniat melakukannya sebelum jam berbunyi.

Neji tahu kalau dari tadi Sasuke memastikan waktu agar tak ada seorang pun saat mereka melakukannya. Semua itu membuat libido Neji semakin naik dan menambah jarinya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Bermain-main sedikit sepertinya tak apa-apa toh ini permintaan Sasuke—walau secara tak langsung.

"Aku tak akan memasukkannya kecuali kau bisa menahan tak keluar hingga jam pelajaran habis. Jika tidak jangan harap kau bisa istirahat, Sasuke."

Mengangguk Sasuke berusaha menahan setiap impuls yang diantarakan Neji padanya biasanya butuh sepuluh menit agar tubuhnya bisa keluar kenapa tak bisa ditahan tiga menit lagi.

Jari-jari Sasuke mengerat pada dinding tembok. Tusukan Neji dilubangngnya benar-benar membuat miliknya berdiri. Bahkan kejantanan berukuran lumayan itu tengah tegak berdiri tanpa disentuh siapa pun Sasuke yakin Neji tengah mengulum senyum melihat keadaanya. Tuan mudanya memang suka mempermainkannya—tubuhnyan tepatnya.

"Nghhhh!" Sasuke semakin mengigit kuat bibirnya membiarkan kalau bibir pucat itu kini meneteskan darah. Tujuh menit lagi ia harus bertahan.

Melihat usaha Sasuke, Neji tertawa kecil. Slavenya ini benar-benar menarik. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, Neji mengganti tugas jarinya mengobok lubang Sasuke dengan benda itu membuat Sasuke hampir saja berteriak saat Neji menusuknya hanya dalam sekali sentak. Beruntung Sasuke mengigit tangannya cepat kalau tidak desahan kerasnya pada sudah dinikmati anak-anak sekelasnya.

Menekan salah satu remot dengan santainya, Neji mengatur posisinya kembali ke depan. Membiarkan Sasuke berjuang menahan gejolak hasratnya sendiri. Memasang dalam level tertinggi Neji berpura-pura menyalin catatan di depan walau sebenarnya tak penting.

"Lima menit lagi," Neji melirik jam di tangannya. Dan memastikan kalau Sasuke belum keluar sedikit pun hanya cairan pre-cum yang sedikit menetes padahal kejantanan pemuda itu sudah tegak berdiri dan sangat tegang.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sasuke. Apa karena lubangmu tak puas hanya dengan vibrator itu? Butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi mungkin?"

Dirty talk yang dibisikkan Neji memuat perut Sasuke semakin melilit menahan getaran benda di lubangnya dengan imajinasi yang sudah melayang keman-mana.

"Sesuatu yang besar yang bisa membobol lubangmu dan menyentuh prostatmu, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan Sasuke?" lanjut Neji langi dengan tangan kini yang merambat pada kejantanan Sasuke. Menyentuhnya pelan dan perlahan.

Menggeleng, Sasuke menggigit tangannya untuk kedua kali. Masih tiga menit lagi dan ia harus bertahan. Sasuke masih sayang tubuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Neji pasti menjadi kenyataan kalau dirinya sampai keluar.

Mengusap kejantanan Sasuke dari atas hingga pangkalnya. Neji memainkan bola kembar milik Sasuke tak mengocok hanya melingkarinya dengan gerakan perlahan. Gerakan yang cukup membuat Sasuke menggila.

"Menyerah saja, Sasuke." Neji kembali berbisik dengan tangannya yang masih memijat lembut milik Sasuke.

Kejantanan yang kini semakin deras mengalirkan pre-cum karena ulah Neji. Membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Neji. Lubangnya semakin sakit saat mencoba untuk duduk. Vibrator itu menyentak semakin dalam terlebi dengan tangan Neji yang semakin cepat mengocok miliknya. Ini tak akan butuh waktu lama hingga Sasuke pada akhirnya keluar.

"Uwwwa—uhmmppp"

Neji segera meraup bibir Sasuke saat pemuda itu akhirnya keluar. Menghentikan teriakan Sasuke.

Menarik napas dengan susah payah. Sasuke bersandar pada tubuh Neji diantara klimaks dan ciuman Neji yang membuatnya lemas. Bahkan kejantanannya masih mengucurkan sperma dalam besar. Mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Jadi?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Berharap dirinya menang dan Neji menghentikan ide gilanya seharian ini. Bahkan vibrator dibokongnya masih terus bergetar tanpa henti.

"Kau menang, Sasuke." Mengecup pipi Sasuke. Neji menaikkan tubuh Sasuke di atas meja. Menaikkan kedua kaki Sasuke dibahunya. Membuat lubang Sasuke yang berisi vibrator tampak bergetar-getar hebat.

"Sejak kapan … nghhh …?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat kelas mereka yang sudah kosong dan terkunci. Mulutnya masih menahan sedikit getaran dari mainan Neji.

"Sejak dua menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang biarkan aku menikmati makananku. Perutku lapar."

Menarik vibrator di dalam lubang Sasuke. Neji langsung menggantinya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah terbangun tepat mengenai prostat Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Anggap saja ini hadiahmu," ujar Neji di telinga Sasuke. Mengigit bahu Sasuke dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan di sana.

Neji terus menghujam lubang Sasuke dengan kuat membuat pemuda dibawahanya itu mengerang dan mendesah. Lelehan saliva terus mengalir di wajah Sasuke. Mencari pegangan tangan Sasuke melingkari leher Neji bertahan dari setiap tusukan keras di lubangnya.

"Aghh! Agghhh! Di sana Neji!"

Neji hanya menyeringai mendengar perintah Sasuke. Hanya di saat begini dirinya akan mengikuti kemauan Sasuke membiakan slave kesayangannya mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ini benar-benar enak kan, Sasuke. Saat kejantananku menyentuh prostatmu. Menumbuk lubangmu dengan kuat."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa kepalanya dan pikirannya sudah berkabut. Hanya nafsu yang ada. Merasakan setiap sentuhan Neji di tubuhnya.

"Arrrghhhhh!"

Sasuke melepaskan cairannya muncrat hingga mengenai tubuh dan seragamnya dan sedikit tercecer di tubuh Neji.

"Nghssshhh. Sedikit lagi."

Beberapa tumbukan akhirnya Neji menyusul Sasuke. Mengeluarkan semua miliknya ke dalam lubang pemuda itu.

"Aku boleh tidur?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih mengikuti semua permainan Neji.

"Tidurlah. Setelah ini kita pulang."

Memejamkan matanya Sasuke membiarkan Neji memasangkan kembali pakaiannya. Menggendongnya hingga menuju mobil yang terparkir manis di depan kelas. Mobil keluaran terbaru yang melaju cepat menuju perumahan mewah di Tokyo milik keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang ditemukan Neji di sebuah klub malam. Pemuda malang yang dijual orang tunya sendiri dalam sebuah pelelangan gelap. Entah ini bisa dibilang beruntung atau tidak berada di tangan Neji. Tapi setidaknya hanya satu tangan yang menyentuh tubuh putih itu—Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga. Pemuda yang tahun ini berusia delapan belas tahun dan akan tamat tahun ini. Lalu bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa berada di kelas yang sama? Itu hanya ulah Neji yang menyabotase semuanya dan melancarkan slavenya untuk berada di kelas yang sama. Walau keberadaan Sasuke di sana bukan untuk belajar melainkan menjadi teman bermain Neji di saat bosan di kelasnya.

Meletakkan Sasuke di kamarnya Neji menutup kamar Sasuke. Berendam di sore hari sepertinya cukup menghabiskan waktu hingga Sasuke bangun. Walau berstatus slave Neji tak pernah memperlakukan Sasuke dalam hal yang buruk hanya sedikit hukuman kecil saat sang Uchiha membantahnya itu pun tak ada sedikit pun yang melukai tubuh Sasuke—ada tim dokter yang selalu siap sedia saat sang Hyuuga mulai keterlaluan.

Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, Neji masuk ke dalam sebuah bathtub yang berisi aroma therapy kesukaannya. Sejenak merilekskan kepalanya.

Kehadiran Sasuke sedikit banyak mengubah hidupnya. Neji tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar yang diberikan orang tuanya. Keinginanya untuk hidup terpisah dari keluarga besarnya tak memberikan perubahan apa pun pada keduanya. Asal Neji masih mengurus perusahaannya semua akan diterima oleh orang tuanya. Selama Hyuuga Corp. berdiri semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tok … tok …

Neji membuka matanya dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya tanpa bawahan apa pun.

"Kemarilah."

Neji menyuruh Neji masuk ke dalam bathtub. Berendam bersama.

Melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, Neji menggosok punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih belum bersuara dan membiarkan Neji melakukan kebiasaanya—membersihkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Nghhhh~" Sasuke sedikit mendesah saat tangan Neji tiba di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membersihkan miliknya dengan lembut.

"Berpeganganlah di pinggi, Suke. Aku akan membersihkan lubangmu."

Sasuke bergerak sedikit, memposisikan lubangnya tepat di depan wajah Neji. Wajahnya memerah malu. Walau berkali-kali melakukannya Sasuke masih tetap merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat saat wajah datar Neji membersihkan lubangnya.

"Ghhh." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya saat Neji memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Bermaksud mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang masih berada di lubang Sasuke. Kegiatan ini selalu dilakukan Neji sejak awal. Sasuke tak boleh membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri hanya Neji bukan yang lain.

Bergerak liar di dalam lubang Sasuke, Neji mengerakkan jarinya dengan bentuk zig-zag tak ada maksud untuk menggoda Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke saja yang terlalu mudah 'turn on' hanya denan sentuhan Neji.

"Sudah. Keluar sana bersihkan dirimu di bawah shower."

Mematuhi perintah Neji, Sasuke keluar dengan tetap membelakangi Neji. Wajahnya memerah tersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang turun. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena miliknya bangun karena sentuhan kecil Neji membuat Sasuke terus saja membelakangi Neji di bawah shower.

Tersenyum tipis Neji mendekati Sasuke. Menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada dikejantanannya sendiri. Bergerak seirama di atas tangan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu mengerang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Neji di belakangnya. Mendesah merasakan pijatannya hingga kejantanannya sendiri berkedut dan memuntahkan cairannya.

"Sudah. Berpakaianlah. Kau bisa sakit lama-lama di bawah air."

Melihat Neji heran, Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke. Pemuda Hyuuga itu kadang penuh keposesifan dan kediktoran namun senyum lembut dan sentuhan ringan mampir ke tubuhnya dari pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau tetap di sana, Sasuke?"

Berlari keluar Sasuke menyambar sebuah bathrobe dan mengenakkannya. Mencari pakaiannya di lemari besar yang disediakan Neji. Baju-baju bermerek yang diberikan Neji hanya untuknya. Mengambail sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan bokser pendek Sasuke melepaskan bathrobenya dan berganti tak memperdulikan kalau Neji berada di ruangan yang sama.

Mengambil handuk kecil Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya. Butiran air tampak beterbangan kemana-mana.

Melihat Neji yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tablet di tangannya masih dengan rambut yang basah. Sasuke mendekati pemuda itu. Berjongkon di belakang Neji dan mengusap rambut Neji dengan handuk miliknya.

Merasakan Sasuke yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, Neji meneruskan kegiatannya mengecek data perusahaan. Kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya.

Bergerak menuju lemari Neji, Sasuke mengambil sepotong piyama berwarna gelap untuk Neji. Mendekati pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi. Menarik tali bathrobe yang membungkus tubuh telanjang Neji.

Neji membiarkan saja Sasuke mengganti piyamanya. Melepas bathrobe putih miliknya dengan setelan piyama sutra miliknya. Sesekali dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang berpias merah karena tak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya. Tergelak, padahal pemuda itu sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar telihat lucu baginya.

Selesai. Sasuke meletakkan semua pakaian kotor ke dalam kamar mandi dan membiarkan maid mengambilnya besok pagi.

"Kau mau makan, Neji?"

Begitulah cara mereka memanggil. Neji meminta Sasuke memanggilnya hanya dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

"Tidak. Aku tak lapar. Lagi pula aku sudah menikmati 'makananku' di sekolah tadi."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih asyik dengan tabletnya. Turun ke bawah mengambil dua porsi makanan dan kembali ke kamar.

"Buka mulutmu." Neji membuka mulutnya patuh dan menerima sesendok nasi. Mengunyahnya pelan Neji meneruskan acara makannya yang disuapi Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan Neji. Tak lapar apanya kalau jatah keduanya malah habis masuk ke lambung pemuda itu. Terpaksa Sasuke memanggil maid karena dirinya terlalu malas untuk turun dua kali mengantarkan makanan untuk dirinya

Mengambil tablet milik Neji, Sasuke meminta pemuda itu istirahat. Hampir empat jam dirinya menemani Neji memeriksa perusahaanya. Dan sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam.

Tersenyum kecil, Neji menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ranjang mereka. Karena sedari tadi mereka duduk di atas sofa sedikit membuat badan pegal.

"Mau bermain sebentar?" tanya Sasuke menghadap tubuh Neji. Memainkan kancing-kancing piyama milik Neji.

"Tumben kau menawarkan diri, Sasuke. Padahal biasanya harus kuancam sedikit."

Mendeathglare Neji, Sasuke membuka piyama milik Neji. Membiarkan dada bidang pemuda itu terpampang bebas di depan matanya. Menjilati tonjolan merah milik Neji, Sasuke mengelus pelan perut berabs milik Neji. Menjilati setiap jengkal kulit berwarna putih itu.

Menarik kepala Sasuke, Neji mengulum bibir Sasuke bergantian—atas dan bawah. Menimbulkan suara decakan dan lenguhan saat lidah keduanya bertaut memberikan kepuasan satu sama lain.

Mendorong tubuh Neji, Sasuke melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga polos.

"Biarkan aku main malam ini."

Neji cukup menikmati keliaran slavenya sendiri malam ini. Pemuda itu menawarkan diri untuk pertama kali. Padahal biasanya Neji selalu melakukan sedikit kekerasan pada Sasuke. Itulah kenapa tubuh pucat Sasuke sering kali memiliki luka saat awal-awal dibawa ke apartemen ini. Namun perlahan sifat keras kepala itu melunak. Neji tak akan bertindak bila tak dipancing Sasuke.

"Grrrhhh …" Sasuke menggeram saat kesulitan memasukkan milik Neji ke lubangnya. Lubang sempit yang tak diberi pelumas dan terasa kesat.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan jalannya dulu Sasuke. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri bila begitu caranya."

Menarik bokongnya sedikit menjauh dari kejantanan Neji. Sasuke menjilati ketiga jarinya lalu memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam lubangnya. Memperlebar jalan masuknya.

"Nghhh … Neji … Neji." Maniks gelap milik Sasuke tertutup merasakan gerakan jarinya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat. Pemandangan yang membuat seorang Hyuuga menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup. Masukkan."

Menarik pinggang Sasuke, Neji menurunkan pinggul Sasuke cepat membuat miliknya tepat menghujam lubang Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu mendesah keras.

Berpegangan pada bahu Neji, Sasuke mulai bergerak turun naik dengan tempo teratur membuat kejantanan milik Neji berkali-kali menyentuh prostatnya.

"Aghhh …. Aghhhh … Neji."

"Kau seksi Sasuke. Sangat. Bahkan pemuda di luar sana pasti rela untuk menyentuh lubangmu dan merasakan bagaimana milikknya dijepit kuat seperti ini."

Mengeratkan lubangnya Sasuke hanya terus menurun naikkan tubuhnya. Membuat kejantanan Neji semakin berkedut liar di bawah sana. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga dirasanya kejantanan milik Neji menyemburkan cairan hangat di lubangnya.

Neji membantu Sasuke mendapatkan klimaksnya dengan mengocok kejantanan milik Sasuke hingga tak butuh lama Sasuke menyusulnya keluar.

"Sudah cukup. Tidurlah."

"Itu."

Neji mengecup pelan dahi Sasuke. Merebahkan tubuh Sasuke dan memelukanya dari belakang. Membiarkan miliknya masih tertanan di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit meringis saat Neji memutar tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda itu. Rasanya lubangnya masih terasa penuh. Kejantanan milik Neji masih belum tertidur sempurna.

"Tak usah dihiraukan," ujar Neji pelan merasakan kegelisahan Sasuke, "biarkan saja malam ini begini, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam saat tangan Neji melingkari pingganya dengan selimut yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua. Neji benar-benar aneh. Melakukan sex hanya satu ronde saja sudah cukup aneh.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke Amerika, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab membiarkan tuan mudanya bercerita.

"Kaa-san memintaku kuliah di sana. Dan mengambil alih Hyuuga Corp. di Amerika. Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kupastikan dulu."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tak ada bayangan sedikit pun tentang cerita Neji.

"Kaa-san juga berencana mengenalkan aku dengan salah satu anak sahabatnya."

Perjodohan. Kata itu yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Toh Sasuke hanyalah anak yang beruntung dibeli Neji.

"Aku ingin kita menikah dan menemui orang tuaku di Amerika."

"Apa? Ough!" Sasuke tak menyadari akibat tindakannya yang berputar terlalu cepat menghadapi Neji membuat gesekan kecil di lubangnya.

"Kau bercanda Neji."

"Tidak."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya slavemu Neji," lirih Sasuke membuat bola matanya meredup.

Mengecup lembut kelopak mata Sasuke. Neji memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau salah Sasuke. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu slaveku. Aku tak pernah membelimu hanya karena sex semata. Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak ada yang berbohong Sasuke. Kalau aku hanya menganggapmu budak. Aku tak akan memelukmu bahkan memperlakukanmu begitu lembut—yah walau aku kadang tak bisa mengontrol nafsuku sendiri."

"Bisakah kau buktikan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya asal kau mau menikah denganku dan kita berangkat besok ke Amerika."

"Apa? Kau masih ada ujian akhir setelah ini Neji."

"Aku sudah mengambilnya seminggu yang lalu."

Ah, ya Sasuke ingat minggu dimana Neji tak menyentuh dirinya sedikit pun dan memilih mengurung diri di ruang baca.

"Dasar seenaknya."

"Jadi?"

"Sentuh aku malam ini sampai besok pagi dan kita akan menikah besok."

"As you wish my heart." Membalikkan tubuh Sasuke. Neji mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya mungkin mere akan akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sex dimana ada cinta yang ikut bermain kali ini.

Bila biasanya hanya Sasuke yang menunjukkan perasaaanya atau Neji yang sibuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Kali ini mereka bisa bersama. Saling memberi dan menerima. Memberi cinta yang begitu besa dan menerima kasih sayang begitu indah.

"Aghhhhh … Neji!"

Desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar di ruangan berukuran besar itu. Panas dan penuh gairah saat Neji memberik kenikmatan pada Sasuke meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau semuanya bukanlah omong kosong semua perasaan dan sentuhannya hanya milik Sasuke.

"Lagi … Neji … Disana … aghhh~"

Senyum keduanya merekah saat berhasil mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"Aku milikmu Neji, tubuhku juga hatiku."

"Aku tahu. Kau memang milikku Uchiha Sasuke."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka dan membiarkan jarum jam terus bergerak menjadi saksi permainan panas mereka hingga pagi menjelang. Membiarkan sang mentari pagi membangunkan keduanya keesokan pagi. Saat keduanya sudah mabuk akan curahan cinta yang berlimpah dari pasangan masing-masing.

Cinta itu tak buta. Cinta selalu menuntun menemukan sosok yang tepat. Sosok yang akan mengisi kekosongan hati dengan jalan yang berbeda. Keduanya memang memiliki masa lalu yang berbeda, namun mulai hari ini masa depan keduanya akan sama selama cinta dan sayang itu masih ada di hati mereka. Selama merengkuh mereka dalam sebuh kebahagiaan.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Req Ao Lawliet status: Done


End file.
